It is already known in the prior art mailboxes having two compartments, for example in US patent application 2009/0084836. The two compartments each have an access door and a respective distinct lock. Furthermore, a trap door allows passage between the two compartments, the trap door opening itself when the door of the first compartment has been opened and closed again in succession. The user(s), in particular the owner and the postman, in order to have access to the two compartments, operate(s) each lock independently of the other, so as to have access to the compartments. Also, only the registered courier companies having a master key, for example the Post Office, can deposit packages.